V1.0.5
OVERVIEW The Elder Scrolls Online v1.0.5 features content fixes, focusing primarily on quest issues and blockers. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS Combat & Gameplay General *Fixed an issue where curing vampirism or lycanthropy was yielding more frequent experience and gold gain than was intended. Exploration & Itemization General *You now need to wait several minutes after looting a delve or overworld boss before you are eligible to receive loot from these types of bosses again. Miscellaneous General *Fixed an issue where it was possible for you to be teleported off the map. Quests Main Quest *Messages Across Tamriel: Vanus Galerion is much easier to find. *God of Schemes: The survivors in the Harborage will now always speak to you if you leave and come back. *The Weight of Three Crowns: The alliance leaders are now always present. Guilds *Will of The Council: The levers used to open the portals can now be interacted with more reliably. *The Dangerous Past: Sees-All-Colors will now always perform her theater scene at the end, and take the portal out of the dungeon. *Circus of Cheerful Slaughter: Fixed an issue where you would not get credit for killing the Aldmeri soldiers. Alik'r Desert *The Initiation: Kinlady Iniel will now always spawn when you’re on the correct quest step. Auridon *Sever All Ties: The event with High Kinlady Estre will no longer break if you kill her as soon as she spawns. Bal Foyen *Breaking the Tide: Adjusted the event where you need to defend Sergeant Seyne. The event will now be much more tolerant of lots of players in the location, and be less confusing overall. Bangkorai *The Heart of the Beast: The Aspect of Speed will now reliably spawn after getting stuck. Coldharbour *The Final Assault: Gabrielle will now always be willing to talk to you when on the quest step “Find a Path Through the Statue Room.” *A Graveyard of Ships: Protecting the first mate event will now properly complete, unblocking the quest. *Holes in the World: Mezha no longer ignores you if you enter combat and then exit while being on the step to talk to him. *Hall of Judgment: Monsters getting stuck will no longer break the quest step “Defend the Mages.” Deshaan *Cold-Blooded Vengeance: Revised the quest step Burn the Khajiit Boats to improve clarity. *Ritual of Anguish: You will now be able to place skulls on the Altar of Anguish to summon Khralek. Eastmarch *Our Poor Town: Ashmalah has been found and will now spawn. Glenumbra *The Nameless Soldier: Faolchu will now always spawn as intended, under all circumstances. Grahtwood *The Blacksap's Hold: Maeroth will now always appear in the prison if you take the other quest from Elden Root. *A Lasting Winter: General Endare will now fight fairly and allow you to complete the quest if she kills you. *Wanted: Sgolag: Fixed an issue so Sgolag will now spawn as intended. Greenshade *Frighten the Fearsome: The northeastern seed mound will now always appear when you are on the correct quest step. Malabal Tor *Naval Intelligence: Captain Siro and Helvia Livianus will now always spawn, and will no longer break if they get stuck. Reaper’s March *Down the Skeever Hole: The Colovian Commander will now always spawn as intended. *Motes in the Moonlight: Shaza will now always be able to interact with the beacons. *Motes in the Moonlight: The Dark Mane will now always reset properly if he becomes stuck. *The Arbordawn Cult: Daedra will now reliably appear when you are on the quest step "Clear the Temple of Daedra." Rivenspire *Dream-Walk Into Darkness: You will now always get credit for clearing the skeletons. Shadowfen *Catch the Lightning: Gathotar will now always appear at the appropriate location for the quest step "Talk to Gathotar.” *Trail of the Skin-Stealer: Ukatesei is now able to be rescued from the Ritual if he becomes stuck. Stormhaven *Fire in the Fields: All fires now count towards quest completion, and should be much easier to extinguish. *Known Issue: The water effects are missing when you use the bucket. This will be fixed in a future patch. The Rift *A Valuable Distraction: Darre, Menoit & Justal can now always be drawn and killed. *Storming the Hall: Vigrod Wraithbane will now respawn correctly if he becomes stuck. UI General *Revised the error message in the guild bank that appears when you attempt to drag and drop items to stack them. Category:Patches